1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to latching mechanisms and, more particularly to mechanical metal latches used to secure wooden fence gates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gate latches provide a simple method for securing fence gates from unwanted opening while allowing the gate to be opened, closed and locked at will with a minimum amount of effort.
The most popular style of latch is referred to as a gravity latch in that it is the force of gravity that pulls the latch plate down on a protruding striker bar. This type of latch generally is operable from one side of the gate only.
Another very popular design is referred to as the thumb latch. This design has a release lever that protrudes through the fence gate and operates a flat bar style of bolt which is secured to the fence post by a metal catch bracket. This type of latch is operable from both sides of the gate enabling the user to open and secure the gate from either side. Installation of this type requires holes to be bored through the gate while the latching plate normally requires a mortise to be cut into the securing member. This type of mechanism would require the installer to have a variety of tools, either hand or power and a minimum skill level to carry out the various woodworking procedures.
There are generally two types of barrel-bolt gate-latches available; a sliding mechanical bolt that requires a person to slide it shut and a spring assisted bolt which will close on it""s own as the gate is closed. While these designs are fairly simple to install, with a minimum amount of tools or skill required, these designs can only be operated from one side of the gate. These designs are very unforgiving of any movement involving the gate support and/or the striker side support in that the mechanism will not close and latch if any of the pieces become misaligned as is the case where support posts heave due to frost action.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify the installation process of the gate latch. This installation will normally be carried out using only a screwdriver and does not requiring any woodworking procedures such as drilling, mortising, countersinking, cutting or chiseling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism that can be operated from both sides of the gate while at the same time having a self latching ability if the gate were to be pushed or slammed shut or closed by an automatic closing device. This gate latching mechanism is tolerant to movement of the fencing components while maintaining the ability to secure the fence gate throughout such movements as heaving of the fence posts due to freezexe2x80x94thaw actions, misalignment due to wear and tear on the components and sagging of the fence materials.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a metal gate latch comprising an integrated latch/ handle assembly, a mounting bracket, a return spring and a flat head shoulder bolt. The integrated latch/handle assembly is a flat bar section comprised of various radiused and right angled bends allowing the assembly to wrap around the leading edge of the fence gate with one of the bends forming the actual latch bolt. The ends of the assembly are bent to form handles which operate the mechanism, said handles having radiused ends. The mounting bracket is a flat steel bar section with two holes provided for attaching the bracket to the gate. The return spring is held in place by the shoulder bolt which attaches the handle assembly, mounting bracket and spring firmly together.
Further features of the invention will be described or will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.